Virée shopping à Seattle
by Arakiell
Summary: Une petite virée dans un célèbre magasin de Seattle pour soigner le look des mâles de mon histoire Obsession. Comme toujours, de l'humour et de la poésie au programme...


Virée shopping à Seattle

Je ne sais d'où m'es venu cette idée saugrenue de shopping, mais il est trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Maintenant que les invitations sont lancées…

Comme toujours je doute. Hum, je réfléchis…Ai-je bien fait ? Allez, je fonce, j'aime l'aventure. Je sens que celle-ci sera encore épique.

Je vérifie le contenu de mon sac : Ma carte bancaire, 'tain celle-là elle va encore chauffer, voire brûler, mais bon, il faut vivre dangereusement mes papiers, il n'est pas exclu que l'on ne finisse tous au ballon, mon tube de rouge à lèvres, indispensable pour attirer, voire harponner un gros poisson. On est à Seattle merdoum !

Un paquet de mouchoirs pour essuyer les larmes que je ne manquerais pas de verser lorsque la situation deviendra incontrôlable et elle le sera et pour finir, un parfum capiteux, juste histoire de m'envelopper d'une aura de mystère et disparaître dans une brume odorante afin de laisser aux amerloques le souvenir d'une frenchie ultra classe.

Bon, je respire, ça c'est l'effet que mes loulous vont me faire dans quelques instants.

Les premiers à apparaitre dans le hall de l'hôtel sont Aliénor, avec à chaque bras, Amélie et Opéca.

Hum, il va falloir qu'Amélie et moi ayons une petite conversation sur les diverses possibilités qu'offre un métier en pleine expansion, à savoir, dentiste.  
En plus, s'il copine avec un prothésiste de renom alors là, notre Amélie va briller tel un phare dans la nuit. Mais la mama y tient à sa quenotte. Vestige d'une époque où elle était soutenue par ses consœurs, l'unique rescapée tient à son statut de dernière résistance de cette cavité buccale.

J'ai beau lui vanter les bienfaits des progrès de la chirurgie dentaire, rien à faire. Pourtant nous nous trouvons au pays où la quenotte est reine, mais bon…

Aliénor est toujours so perfect… La classe quoi. Opéca bouillonne. Je sens qu'elle attend l'arrivée de la guest star, et principale rivale : Chaperon Rose. Cela ne saurait tarder.

Gabriel, Nimïel et Luthïen, font une apparition quasi divine, tant ils brillent par leur apparence des plus soignés. Avec ses cheveux longs, l'archange est à tomber !

Un ding retentit. Et là, Sa splendeur apparait avec, accrochée à son bras, sa sangsue. Elle le lâchera pas celui-là. Pas de risque. Ceci dit, dans ce monde ci, mieux vaut pour elle qu'elle l'ait à l'œil.

C'est que, tout steak est bon à mâchouiller si l'on a les bons ustensiles !

Je m'approche de mon roi et d'Olana :

Arakïell : Alors les tourtereaux, vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?

Thranduil : Bonjour gente Dame Arakïell. Fort belle en effet, quoique un peu courte. Ceci dit je rajouterais très intense n'est t'il pas petit chaton soyeux ?

Olana lance un regard énamouré à son bellâtre et miaule un petit :

Olana : Ouiiii.

Arakïell : Oui, bon, n'en rajoutez pas. L'apport de surplus dans certain cas peut être franchement nuisible pour la santé.

Bon sang, j'enrage à chaque fois que je les vois en mode binôme.

Et on attend toujours la même…

Soudain, les portes des ascendeurs s'ouvrent sur…un petit bijou de piège à hormones !

Chaperon Rose avance avec cette démarche qui la caractérise tant. Chaussés dans de charmants souliers vernis rouge grenat, la belle arbore une robe patineuse de la même couleur. L'ourlet est bordé de dentelles blanches, ainsi que les manches ballons découvrant deux jolis bras fins se finissant sur deux mains sûrement pas farouches.

Je la regarde dubitative. Je réfléchis, soudain une lumière s'éclaire :

Arakïell : Tu t'es déguisée en Chaperon Rouge ?

Chaperon Rose : Ah ! Tout de même. Je me suis vêtu en mode camouflage. Ravissant non ?

Arakïell : Tu te fous de moi là ? Ca une tenue de camouflage ? La prochaine fois, porte une tenue de sport des baskets, voire un col roulé et là on en reparle.

Chaperon Rose : J'y avais bien pensé figure toi. Il y a cette boutique dans le hall qui propose des justaucorps en lycra très échancrés avec des collants d'un rose trop choupinou. J'ai eu un doute quant à la découpe du justaucorps. Je me demande si mon épilation aurait supporté pareille échancrure ?

Brusquement, toutes les paires d'yeux masculines se dirigent vers une partie de son anatomie, fort heureusement camouflé par un peu de tissus. Bien sûr, la robe est ras la figuounette, était-il utile de le préciser. 'tain, tous les mâles de Seattle vont la suivre à la trace et là, pas besoin de GPS. Même les rats vont nous faire une escorte royale !

Un fort brouillard teinté de testostérone s'élève autour de nous. Pour un peu, on se croirait à Londres. Je souffle pour dissiper cette brume maléfique d'où s'échappe tels des serpents venimeux, les parfums de la tentation et de la luxure.

Je souffle comme une perdue parce qu'il nous colle à la peau ce brouillard !

Enfin, il se dissipe. Je reprends mes esprits. Super !

Nous devenons le point de mire du hall d'entrée. La grande classe. Il ne manque plus que la fanfare. Trombones à coulisse, tambours…Allez-y les trompettes de Jéricho, l'heure de la débandade à sonné !

Heureusement la limousine arrive tel un charriot ailé venu délivrer ses héros.

Alachnÿ, tout échevelé, court dans ma direction. Bon sang, d'om vient il celui là ?

Arakïell : Pourquoi êtes-vous en retard ?

Alachnÿ : Je le suis ?

Arakïell : A votre avis ? Et qu'est ce que c'est que cette tête…Ne me dites pas…

J'enrage. J'espère pour nous que ce tordu n'a pas terrorisé le personnel féminin de cet établissement. Si l'affaire DSK, remontait dans les souvenirs du boss de l'hôtel, je ne donnerais pas cher de ce vieux débris lubrique.

Heureusement, de l'eau à coulé sous les ponts depuis cette affaire et je file une taloche au vioque pour le faire grimper dans le char. Le lutin Mic Mac, que je n'avais pas remarqué tout à l'heure, me sourit de cet air béat. Il insiste pour monter après Chaperon. Je renifle un coup fourré.  
Bingo ! La belle se penche pour entrer et lui et moi avons soudain la vue sur un panorama digne d'un coucher de lune dans un ciel étoilé. Deux rondeurs emprisonnées dans une culotte rose, bien entendu, se disputent la faveur de leur gloire éphémère.

Mic Mac reste la bouche ouverte. Un filet de bave s'écoule…

Arakïell : Ferme la bouche et entre tout de suite dans cette foutu bagnole.

Une petite tapette aidant, il m'obéit au quart de tour.

Enfin nous roulons. Waouh ! Ca en jette Seattle tout de même. Je vais avoir un torticolis à force de pencher la tête pour admirer tous ces grattes ciels se partageant la beauté, la gloire et le design le plus épuré.

Youpi ! Je frappe dans mes mains. Je suis heureuse là. Point barre.

La limousine ralentit et se gare sur le bas côté. Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser des questions que jack apparait, un sourire ultra brite sur son visage. Bon sang Amélie, prends en d'la graine.

Jack : Bordel ! Vous pensiez que j'allais vous laisser glander tous seuls ?

Arakïell : J'adore ta prose Jack.

Jack : Salut ma belle. T'en as pas marre de trimballer cette troupasse ?

Je soupire :

Arakïell : Penses-tu !

Les kilomètres défilent, les mètres défilent, les centimètres défilent…'tain, qu'est ce que c'est que ces bouchons ?

Enfin, nous parvenons à destination. Première enseigne, « _Totokaelo_ », magasin de luxe diffusant une célèbre marque italienne de vêtements de luxe « _Golden Goose_ ». Je n'invente rien, l'adresse : 913 Western Avenue 98104 Seattle Etats Unis. Avec un nom pareil, je suis certaine que mes loulous vont accrocher la lumière...des étoiles, et moi je récurerai des chiottes jusqu'à la fin de mes jours pour rembourser mes emprunts.

Je fais descendre tout le monde et fais un rapide débriefing pour les avertir de bien se tenir. Je sens le vent de la révolte gronder sourdement.

Déjà, le groom (tient, ils en possèdent un juste pour ouvrir la porte ?, Waouh, quel classe !), jette un œil, un œil et demi, un œil trois quart sur la gourgandine de service, laquelle dégaine son arme fatale, un petit bout de langue …rose.

Il manque se coincer les doigts ce pauvre jeune homme.

Je fronce les sourcils en direction de Chaperon. Elle lève les yeux au ciel. Instant innocence !

Le patron de la boutique se dirige vers moi, un accent italien à couper au couteau :

Boss : Ma, qué yé souis flatté dame Arakouel.

Arakïell : Euh, Arakïell suffira, mais enfin, je vous fais grâce de la prononciation.

Voilà, un peu de politesse, ça enrobe toujours bien le poisson. J'explique au patron le but de ma visite. Il examine chacun des belligérants de ce conflit, car là, on est en plein pour parlers pour gagner non une bataille mais une guerre sans merci.

Un travail de fond s'impose.

Il nous dirige vers les salons d'essayage. Là, pas de cabine exiguë, mais carrément une pièce entière par messieurs. Eh bien, ça existe ça ?

Deux vendeurs, over ultra lookés arrivent et s'agitent tels des papillons autour d'une flamme. Instant poésie.

Chaperon Rose ne cesse de minauder, sous le regard sombre de Luthïen qui lutte pour dégainer son épée. Heureusement, je lui aie confisqué à l'hôtel. Euh ? Parlons-nous de la même arme ? Instant hésitation.

La drôlesse, elle, serait bien fichue…La cabine…Un parfum de scandale flotte sur sa tête telle l'auréole d'un Saint.  
Mea culpa Gabriel. Il soupire, il me soutient le pauvre. Je me rapproche d'un léger pas chassé en direction de la tentatrice :

Arakïell : Toi, tu restes à mes côtés, comprendé ?

Chaperon Rose : Si ségnorita.

Arakïell : Ok, on s'est bien comprise.

Déjà, un premier nuage plane sur nos têtes. L'un des vendeurs pose une question cruciale :

Vendeur : Messieurs, portez-vous des caleçons où des slips ? Cela à une grande importance quant au tombé du pantalon.

Instant chaleur ! Comment vais-je me démerdouiller de ce sac de nœuds. Pour le coup…

Alachnÿ : Eh bien en ce qui me concerne, je ne porte rien.

Je me mets à rire comme une hystérique :

Arakïell : Ahahah ! Qu'il est drôôôle ! Cessez donc de dire des bêtises Alachnÿ.

Vite ma fille, trouve une parade.

Amélie : Quèque c'est t'y qui dit ? Ah ! Y veut parler des poches à attribut, c'est ça ?

Un silence s'installe. Pesant, bien collant et surtout personne ne le brisera celui-là. Aucun risque. Jack intervient rapidement en riant :

Jack : Eh, mon pote, considère qu'on porte tous des calebars. Ca te va ?

Vendeur : Mais bien entendu Monsieur.

Il appuie sur le mot Monsieur en y mettant une pointe de séduction over king size.

Jack recule d'un pas et se méfie tout d'un coup. Je ris, en lui lançant une œillade ironique. Si le bellâtre aux cheveux huilés s'approche d'un peu trop près, je sens qu'il va y avoir du sport.

Comme il est charmant, je m'approche de lui en mode discrétion et l'encourage dans ses efforts de séduction. Gabriel plisse les yeux. Ses mots s'accrochent à moi tels des avertissements sans frais :

Arakïell : Mais pour qui sont ces serpents qui sifflent sur nos têtes ?

Gabriel : Laissez-les dans leurs nids et cessez d'attiser le feu.

Arakïell : Si on ne peut plus plaisanter maintenant !

Voici que l'on apporte à chacun de mes mâles, un costard magnifique. La coupe est juste parfaite. Le tissu diffère selon le modèle. Noire à fine rayures pour Alachnÿ qui se met à loucher sur cette splendeur, gris anthracite pour Luthïen, idéal avec ses yeux lapi lazuli…noir pour Jack…

Chaperon laisse échapper un râle qui en dit long. L'elfe a le regard aussi brillant que s'il avait mis une étoile dans son calebar.

Tiens à propos, une question existentielle taraude mon esprit légèrement embrumé : Que portent les elfes sous leurs pantalons ?

Je vais enfin savoir. Instant découverte.

Bon, je ne fais pas de vérification par moi-même, mais chaperon Rose me fait une description belle et bien imaginé.

Nos elfes, sont parfaitement détendus du caleçon. Il faut préciser que sur leur Terre du Milieu, le caoutchouc n'existant pas, ils ne portent pas de slips, seulement des caleçons mi-longs sous leurs pantalons, fermés par un lien de chanvre. Ceci à sans doute une explication venue du fond des âges. Un tantinet trop loin pour moi, pour en saisir toute la subtilité.

Tissés en lin, matière naturelle tout à fait noble et adéquat pour son utilisation, ils sont fortement appréciés.

Leurs attributs, se trouvent donc parfaitement à leurs aises, avec tout ce qu'il faut comme confort et espace.  
D'autant que les bougres, sont fort bien pourvus.

Les elfes ne se reproduisent pas souvent, mais leurs attirails sont de véritables machines de guerre, cela il faut bien le savoir une bonne fois pour toute.

Chacun appréciera, à sa juste valeur, cet aparté hautement symbolique.

Voilà ! Une bonne chose de dite. Chaperon Rose m'a livré deux trois petits suppléments que je garderais à ma seule appréciation.

Je ne sais pas si le lecteur serait préparé à ce genre de vérités criantes comme les qualifieraient Chaperon.

Une bouffée de chaleur plus tard, voilà Amélie qui rajoute son grain de sel :

Amélie : Ben dis-moi donc pas, c'est t'y qu'en voilà une chose. A mon époque, l'Alfred, mon courtisan, y portait une grande poche…Ben dame, fallait faire entrer son bazar…

Arakïell : Euh, Amélie, je pense que nous nous enlisons dans des sables mouvants là !

Chaperon Rose : Eh bien Amélie, tes lumières sur ces affirmations, me mette en appétit.

Arakïell : Non, non. Ton appétit reste en mode off si tu permets. Bon, où en sont-ils ces messieurs fort bien pourvus de leurs essayages ? Hum ?

Le vendeur arrive d'un pas cadencé, (ce n'est pas possible, il devait être danseur étoile dans une autre vie), et d'un sourire ultra brite dégage le rideau de la cabine où Alachnÿ vient de revêtir son costard. Waouh ! Quelle classe. Cela me fait tout drôle de l'apercevoir habillé ainsi. Lui aussi d'ailleurs, le bougre se trouve à l'aise et fanfaronne :

Alachnÿ : Merdasse ! Il n'y a pas à dire, je vais emballer les crevettes cette nuit ! J'exige que l'on fasse tous les tripots de cette satanée ville afin de me rouler dans la luxure !

Arakïell : Ce n'est pas dans un tripot qu'on trouvera les plus belles belettes…J'avais pensé plutôt à un club…

Alachnÿ : Qu'est-ce que c'est un…club ?

Arakïell : Un endroit où les filles pullulent.

Alachnÿ : Comme les chlamydiae ?

Arakïell : Les quoi ? Cà ne va pas ?

Alachnÿ : Un trait d'humour l'auteure…seulement un trait d'humour. Ceci dit, j'ai eu le plus grand mal à me débarrasser de mes morpions récalcitrant ces derniers temps. La drôlesse qui m'avait fait ce petit cadeau, ne s'était pas vantée de la colonie de parasites qu'elle promenait avec elle…

Arakïell : Cà, magicien, çà ressemble à du règlement de compte ou je ne m'y connais pas !

Prince charmant s'admirait dans sa glace tout en écoutant la conversation :

Prince Charmant : J'en ramène souvent à ma charmante épouse qui gobe à chaque fois la petite histoire que j'invente de toute pièce. La dernière en date…voyons voir…ah oui, les souvenirs émergents…je lui aie narré une sombre histoire de vengeance d'une femme qui m'avait prise en grippe suite à une affaire qui avait mal tourné. Avec deux ou trois larmounettes versées avec grâce, vous connaissez mon goût pour la comédie, car ce jour-là, c'en était une, j'ai livré un récit…ah ! mes aïeux, c'est bien simple, je me suis moi-même surpris. Pour un peu, je me serais embrassé. Bref, pour faire court…

Alachnÿ : Ah bon ? Cela vous arrive ?

Prince couina :

Prince Charmant : Oh, qu'il est drôle. Alors comme je le disais, je lui ai raconté que cette femme m'en voulait, et qu'elle s'était sauvagement jetée sur moi me violant littéralement…

Arakïell : Et…elle vous a cru ?

Prince Charmant : Tout à fait. Je lui aie dit texto « _ma petite princesse, comprends-tu, elle reluquait mes attributs avec tant d'envie que je n'ai pu mettre cette femme aux abois en la privant d'un jouet qu'elle désirait plus que tout ? J'ai donc mis mon désarroi de vous cocufier dans l'une de mes poches, posé mon mouchoir de dentelle de Venise par-dessus et avec politesse, l'ai invité à s'occuper de mon braquemard en toute sérénité afin qu'elle ne m'abîme pas mon précieux outillage. J'ai pensé à vous ma mie, je ne voulais pas que vous souffriez après le passage de ma tortionnaire. En résumé, je me suis sacrifié pour vous Princesse de mes nuits enchantées !_ » Et là, croyez-moi ou pas, elle m'a sauté dans les bras et m'a répondu :

« _Mon séri (_ oui, elle a un cheveu sur la langue _), ze vais moi-même vous z'épiler ces vilains poils et vous z'ôter toutes ces bêbêttes qui démange votre zigomard !_ » Et la donzelle m'a rasé, et m'a provoqué une belle érection qu'elle s'est empressée de prendre en bouche pour mon plus grand plaisir ! Ne suis-je pas magnifique ?

Alachnÿ et moi nous regardons et nous posons tout de même la question de savoir si c'est du lard ou du cochon, mais au final, connaissant le bonze, nous optons pour la vérité et le félicitons humblement :

Alachnÿ : Prince, vous avez toute mon admiration ! A ce niveau là, je dirais que c'est de l'art !

Arakïell : Tout de même ! Il s'agit de votre épouse…

Prince Charmant : Bien malgré moi je vous le rappelle, bien malgré moi…

Jack sort à son tour…Il est superbe ! Il remplit ce costume noir à la perfection :

Arakïell : Jack, je mets une stock option sur toi !

Il rit et ses dents impeccablement blanches se découvrent :

Jack : Tu me dois une danse ma belette !

Arakïell : Ok pour la danse beau brun.

Les hommes, enfin nous inclurons Prince dans le lot pour une fois, retourne dans leur cabine. Pour tuer le temps, je zieute l'intérieur du magasin. Bizarre…il paraît vide. J'attrape à la volée un danseur de paso doble…ah non, c'est juste un vendeur…Avec ses cheveux gominés, j'avais confondu :

Arakïell : Dites-moi l'ami, il y a peu de monde aujourd'hui, c'est assez inhabituel pour une enseigne comme la vôtre !

Vendeur : Nous avons un client important qui vient d'arriver et qui à fait fermer la boutique.

Arakïell : Ah oui ? Cà arrive dans la réalité ce genre de chose ?

Vendeur : Bien entendu Madame !

Arakïell : Oh, cessez ce ton conventionnel jeune homme et faites-moi la grâce de satisfaire ma curiosité…De qui s'agit-il ?

Vendeur : Secret professionnel Madame.

Arakïell : Et avec un joli billet vert ? Rectification, et avec trois jolis billets verts ?

Vendeur : Que ne ferais-je pour d'aussi jolis yeux verts…

Arakïell : Voilà, on va dire çà…Alors ?

Vendeur : Il s'agit de Mister Grey !

Je vacille. Je ne tiens plus debout…A quelques encablures, à vol d'oiseau, a quelques jets de pierres, à un crachat d'ici…bon je reconnais les derniers mots manquent de poésie…à un postillon d'ici (çà va mieux ?), se trouve Mister bistouquette, euh, Mister Grey.

Va-t-il montrer le bout de sa…frimousse ? Des halètements se font entendre…

Chaperon Rose est en mode surchauffe. Elle a une bonne ouïe !

Chaperon Rose : Ouh ! Je suis toute excitée…

Luthïen vient de l'entendre…Il sort la tête de la cabine afin de s'assurer que sa poupée n'a pas le mécanisme de sa démarche en mode « _avance rapide_ ». Il me lance un regard…çà va, j'ai compris :

Arakïell : Ne vous inquiétez pas, je l'ai à l'œil.

J'en garde un pour mon usage personnel et le lance au hasard dans la salle histoire qu'il tombe au pied du bellâtre. Bingo !

J'aperçois le fantasme sur patte, de sa démarche souple, se diriger vers une autre rangée de cabines pour quelques essayages. Une chaleur torride envahit l'espace…Le réchauffement climatique créé une montée de la température…

Je sue, je couine, je bave, je vais me liquéfier et Chaperon Rose me suivra dans ma chute c'est certain. La belette à laissé ses deux yeux traîner. Merdoum, elle a un œil d'avance sur moi, la bougresse…

Instant canicule, le dieu vivant sort de la cabine un pantalon gris, pour mon Mister Grey souris. Un magnifique vêtement en…je sais pas quoi, mais il doit coûter les deux bras et les deux jambes. Avec le tarif annoncé, on pourrait faire manger ma petite troupe pour les cinquante prochaines années…

Waouh ! Quelle élégance. Il lui tombe à la perfection. Son petit fondement est moulé à la perfection, quand aux deux orphelines…elles se devinent et pas besoin de se la raconter pour imaginer. Chaperon et moi, on imagine bien bien là…

Super, la machine à rêve se met en place, du coup les fourmillements qui vont avec montent crescendo et dans cinq minutes, on va sprinter chacune à fond la caisse pour attraper ce joli petit lot. Opéca, par je ne sais quel miracle, nous rejoint en souriant. Un de ces sourires teintés de fourberie propre aux femmes en mode « _compétition_ » et celle-là, sera pire que les Olympic Games. Oui je sais, mais on est aux States non ?

Arakïell : Sur c'coup là, on ne se connait plus ! Comprendé ? C'est chacun sa mère !

Chaperon Rose : Et les mouches seront bien gardées…

Arakïell : Voilà, t'as tout compris !

A la une, a la deux, a la deux et demi, Opéca n'a pas attendu trois, je sais, elle a triché, mais c'est pour la bonne cause, et j'applaudis des deux mains avant que je ne lui mette une bonne paire de baffes quand je la rejoindrai. Enfin, quand il s'agit de traquer le fauve, c'est la jungle ! Cela, nous le savons bien !

Elle court à perdre haleine sur ses Stilettos, ce qui veut dire en substance qu'elle fait deux pas et se vautre dans les grandes largeurs sur la moquette. Elle s'affale par terre, bouche ouverte, et à la bouche pleine de poils…Zut, elle aurait certainement préféré la remplir d'autre chose…

Ce n'est pas grave, l'héroïsme m'habite moi aussi… Donc, l'air de rien, hop, je fais, au passage, un croche pied à la poupée sautillante qui passait à côté et elles sont deux maintenant à sourires avec les poils de la moquettes collés sur leurs quenottes. Je jubile, elle ne passera pas par moi la défaite !

Elles se redressent, crachotent les poils de la moquette et devant l'œil allumé du plus grand séducteur de Seattle, je me mets, à courir et m'affale, à mon tour, juste à ses pieds.

Une méga honte plus tard, tiens j'en profite pour zieuter ses chaussures en peau de…je sais pas quoi d'ailleurs, croco, serpent, vache, gland ? Euh, je m'égare là ! Ah ouais, jolie couleur quand même…

Gentleman, il se baisse à ma hauteur et me tend une main aux ongles parfaitement manucurée. Pas une petite peau qui dépasse, je lui mordrai bien le bout de son…doigt. Ben quoi ? Je peux bien emporter un petit souvenir de Seattle non ? Je me redresse, les deux autres louloutes me regardent un air goguenard sur leurs visages où luit le vice…

Ok, dans nos échanges visuels, je viens de comprendre que j'ai gagné.

Subjuguées, nous perdons toutes notre voix. Heureusement, le roi de la ville en a pour trois.

Il avance, rectification, il ondule, et il ondule bien le bougre…et nous reconnais :

Christian : Mesdames…

Arakïell : Mesdemoiselles, je vous prie. Nous restons dans une tranche d'âge consommable selon certains de vos critères. De toute façon, même si ce n'est pas vrai, personne ne vous dira le contraire. Maîtresse du mensonge et maîtresse de nos propres volontés tenez-vous le pour dit ! Comment allez-vous Mister Bistou…Grey ?

Christian : Christian…appelez-moi Christian !

Arakïell : J'adore ce prénom, surtout depuis que je vous connais. Nous passions dans le secteur et nous sommes arrêtés afin d'offrir quelques vêtements à nos mâles…

Chaperon Rose : Ouh, je suis toute excitée par ces essayages…Ces corps qui se dévoilent, cette testostérone dans l'air…ouh !

Elle sautille comme si elle avait des ressorts sous ses chaussures. Pour ne pas être en reste, je tente la même manœuvre, mais sous la pression de mon poids, l'un des talons de ces foutus chaussures se fracasse et je me casse la margoulette devant le dominant. La poisse ! Je pense me relever et entrer dans les ordres jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, lorsque Mister Galanterie me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever pour la seconde fois, et se propose de me porter jusqu'à un siège. Tiens, prends toi çà dans le teston Chaperon, aujourd'hui est mon jour de gloire !

Un sourire s'affiche et celui-là, pour le faire partir, il faudra bien vingt coups de fouet !

Grand seigneur, Mister mâle numéro uno, me demande :

Christian : Quelle est votre pointure ?

Je lui sors mon numéro de portable…Il sourit :

Christian : Je parlais de chaussures.

Le petit chenapan, sort tout de même son stylo Mont Blanc et le note sur un billet de 10 000 dollars ! Si, si, çà existe j'ai été vérifié sur Wikipédia !

Je lui file aussi la taille de : par ordre d'apparition, mon shorty, mon soutif, mes mensurations, date de ma première vaccination, de ma première quenotte…la liste est longue. Il rit ! C'est déjà çà, puis il s'adresse au vendeur :

Christian : Achetez à la boutique à côté la même paire dans tous les coloris disponible…Elle choisira !

Elle, manque d'air, suffoque, est au bord de l'évanouissement. Aliénor et Jack arrivent à la rescousse :

Alienor : Tiens !

Une gifle plus tard, je l'ai pas vu surgir celle-là, je vois le valet, homme de main, copilote de Christian revenir avec dix boîtes à chaussures. Pour ne pas être impolie, je lance un tonitruant :

Arakïell : Je les gardes toutes, histoire de n'avoir pas fait marcher le gentil Monsieur pour rien.

Christian : Il n'était pas dans mes intentions de les retourner.

Quelle générosité ! Un tel Monsieur qui n'a pas d'oursins dans ses poches en plus…cela existe-t-il encore ? Il semblerait. Chaperon Rose minaude toujours, Opéca secoue sa chevelure de droite à gauche…elle compte chasser les mouches ? Qu'est-ce qu'on peut être cloches dès qu'un beau mâle nous fait de l'effet !

Chaperon Rose : Ce pantalon vous va à ravir ! Une question existentielle me taraude tout de même l'esprit…

Je tremble…

Chaperon Rose : La coupe de ce vêtement de très grande qualité, ma paraît au plus près de votre corps…où dissimulez-vous donc votre appareillage hum ?

Mortifiée, je tente de regarder le plafond, ah oui, jolie moulures quand même, quand arrive Mic Mac comme un diable sortant de sa boîte et nous lance un tonitruant :

Mic Mac : Eh, visez le joli moule burnes que j'me suis trouvé !

Incroyable, les boules de billard, (oh là, je crains le pire !), sont mises en évidence dans un caleçon violet fluo avec une bande élastique noire où est inscrite en lettres blanches une célèbre marque de caleçon pour hommes. Non, je n'en dirai pas plus, j'ai pas envie d'être attaquée en justice, les ricains adorent les procès en tout genre.

Et l'autre demi-portion qui parade sous notre nez !

Arakïell : Bon Mic Mac, tout le monde a bien compris que tes sphères magiques n'ont rien a envié à celle de Mister Bistou… Grey, alors veux-tu, et je te le demande poliment, je te prie, retourner dans ta cabine passer un vêtement plus adapté à la situation.

Mic Mac : Quelle situation ? L'au' bonze y paraît qu'il en a une belle paire aussi et lui vous l'renvoyez pas s'les couvrir !

Chaperon Rose : Ce n'est pas la même chose petit lutin ? Monsieur Christian se doit d'exposer, à toute venante, un tel chef d'œuvre. Dans son cas, je dirais que cela devient d'utilité publique.

Mic Mac : Peau d'gland ! J'vais déballer mon attirail et vous allez en baver d'envie les greluches !

Opéca : Dégage vite fait où tu te réveilleras demain eunuque !

Mic Mac : Z'êtes pas marrantes les frangines.

Opéca : On est pas tes frangines.

Mic Mac : Cousines alors ?

Chaperon Rose : Même pas.

Mic Mac : Eh l'bonze, tu vas faire sprinter l'unijambiste ce soir ? J'peux voir ?

Christian : Faire sprinter l'unijambiste ?

Le lutin bascule son bassin dans un mouvement tout à fait indécent. Je lui refile une taloche sur le sommet de son crâne et mon pied prend le relais pour l'expédier dare dare dans la cabine se changer :

Arakïell : Je suis confuse Monsieur Gris souris.

Jack et Christian se lance des regards où la connexion se fait sans attendre. Les mâles, c'est bien connu on une forte tendance à se comprendre sans s'exprimer. Question de génétique je pense. Alors que ces messieurs sortent de leurs cabines habillés comme des papes, _mea culpa_ euh…j'connais pas le nom de celui qui se trouve au Saint Siège, mais bon il se reconnaitra, Christian Grey nous propose de dîner dans son club le _Mile Hight Club_.

Cà c'est la grande classe. Allez, ni une ni deux, je dis oui.

Le nabab de Seattle peaufine ses essayages et nous les greluches, sommes assises juste en face de la cabine et applaudissons comme des tarées à chaque sortie du bellâtre devant la glace à trois pans.

Il aime se faire admirer le bougre. Amélie bave un peu, la pauvre, cela fait un petit moment que son berlingot fait grise mine et quémande un jour de fête, mais bon…le mâle adapté ne se trouve pas sous le sabot d'un cheval, alors elle fantasme la pauvrette…elle fantasme à mort ! Ceci dit, nous aussi !

Qui ne le ferait pas d'ailleurs ? A part le « _club des frigides de la côte ouest_ », le reste suivra la langue à terre. Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, va falloir le cuisiner le coco et le mieux c'est de commencer par se refaire une petite beauté. Bon, les mâles, apprenez qu'une femme, normalement constituée cela s'entend, part toujours faire un petit tour au toilette pour se refaire une beauté, en vue d'attirer le mâle dans ses filets.

Alors cela peut être un pschitt de parfum, un soupçon de rouges à lèvres, un nuage de poudres…pour les plus coriaces, cela va être : poudre, rouges à lèvres, parfum, un peu d'anti cernes pour éveiller le regard, du rimmel comme s'il en pleuvait pour étirer l'œil et le faire ressembler à celui d'une biche ? Quelle étrange comparaison…ensuite, on peut passer au rembourrage de soutif pour celles qui en ont marre de se prendre un lumbago à force de cambrer les reins, (au passage, on peut les comparer aux danseuses du Crazy Horse, sans leurs perruques), ensuite, ah oui, recoller un faux ongles qui commençait à s'barrer, (là encore, merci le progrès avec les ongles capsules, çà tient mieux surtout dans certaines positions), et pour finir, on réajuste le string…euh, le tanga…euh, pas la grosse culotte quand même…si des mains audacieuses allaient fourrager par-dessous…trop la honte !

Bon allez, pour les téméraires, cul nu ! Ah oui, faut oser pour attraper un gros poisson, demandez aux mannequins.

Voilà, notez cela prendra une bonne demi-heure, quant pour les hommes c'est, pipi, on s'admire le ganachon dans le miroir histoire de se rassurer et …pourquoi se laver les mains ? Elles vont resservir très bientôt dans une zone similaire…alors…

Les hommes, çà n'a pas besoin de superflu ! Qu'on se le dise !

Cà doit être viril, çà doit sentir le mâle, (aïe, aïe, aïe, parfois, çà peut faire mal), et çà doit gonfler la poitrine comme les dindons…faut c'qui faut !

Un aparté hautement instructif reconnaissons-le !

Je sors timidement ma carte bancaire. Ah, là là, elle ne veut pas la drôlesse ! C'est avec une gravité extrême que je dis au revoir à mes économies, et bonjour aux récurages de chiot pour les dix prochaines années. Les bougres en ont profité !

Costards, calebars…traquenards oui !

Soudain, un miracle…

Le directeur de la boutique m'informe que tout est déjà réglé. Ma carte est rentré toute seule dans mon portefeuille…quel tour de passe passe, j'ai rien vu venir !

Là, je me dis, entre quatre yeux, rectification, cela se passe entre mon moi supérieur et mon moi inférieur. Mon moi supérieur se refroidit des chaleurs provoquées par la note astronomique des achats dont je pensais devoir m'acquitter, tandis que mon moi inférieur commence à s'échauffer à la pensée des mille et une façons de remercier « _poliment_ » le roi de cette ville et là….mon imagination ne me fera jamais faux bond.

Nous réintégrons notre limousine. Les gars en mode « _démarche virile_ », les filles en mode « _démarche chaloupée_ », on ne sait jamais, il faut toujours mettre ce que nous possédons derrière en avant. Quant à celle qui mette en avant ce qu'elle possède derrière…ce sont les habituées des positions à l'horizontale.

Chaperon Rose, souhaite monter dans l'Audi R8 de Mister « _fric_ », et là, Luthïen la retient de justesse par son string…

Il sait comment la tenir la donzelle, du coup elle roucoule comme un pigeon et laisse sa place.

Bon Amélie…désolé, mais çà va pas être possible, Aliénor préfère la compagnie de Jack, Orlyänne risquerait fort de le dévorer à belles dents, ne reste qu'Opéca. Je me dévoue et lui laisse ce plaisir. J'aurai trop peur de provoquer un accident en posant négligemment ma main sur son levier de vitesse…

La belle brune fait un beau doigt d'honneur à sa rivale…il n'y a pas de mal à se faire du bien, et hop, direction le resto.

Waouh ! Quel endroit distingué ! Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il le reste après notre passage.

On nous installe dans un box (bonne idée), où une table dressée à la perfection nous attend. Le temps de commander un martini drink, so chic, voici le maître queux en personne qui vient nous faire son spitch.

Déjà, son nom…je ne sais pas, çà inspire quelque part. Cela nous met en condition, en joie, en folie…cinquante nuances ? Pourquoi pas. Alors le cuistot, (c'est plus simple), nous chante une liste de phrases toutes plus alambiquées les unes que les autres qui ne veulent rien dire mais qui en jettent.

Nous décidons de lui faire confiance et ne serons pas déçus.

C'est un vrai festival ! La cuisine est à tomber, nous nous régalons. Mic Mac vient déjà de voler quelques couverts que je soupçonne en argent, c'est toujours çà de pris. Pour faire passer la chose nous expliquons au personnel qu'il est « _avaleur de_ _sabre_ » et que, comme c'est idiot, ils ont dû tomber dans son estomac. Le temps que le transit fasse son petit bonhomme de chemin, nous lui proposons de bien vouloir patienter…hum…une dizaine d'heure ?

Levant les yeux au ciel, il part sans même nous répondre. Il a l'habitude on dirait. Comment ? Les pleins aux as chapardent aussi ? Les glands ! Comme dirait Mic Mac. Le lutin mate une serveuse avec des gros lolos mais bien dissimulés tout de même on est pas au « _Cheetah night club_ » ici !

Nous discutons de tout et de rien mais surtout de rien vu que la seule bouche de ce mâle mastiquant noblement ses aliments suffit à notre bonheur. Et oui les mâles, il faudra vous y faire, les femmes se contentent de peu, encore faut-il que ce peu prouve beaucoup, ce qui n'est pas gagné pour la majorité !

Celui-ci étant un spécimen de première qualité, la quantité non négligeable de « _beaucoup_ » pourrait satisfaire la ville entière, ou du moins la partie féminine, cela s'entend.

Le ventre plein, pour le reste il va falloir faire patience, les discussions commencent :

Jack : Merci mon pote pour le repas, c'était super !

Alachnÿ : Bien dit mon ami ! Il n'y a pas à dire, vous possédez là un remarquable cheptel de serveuses !

Prince Charmant couine comme toujours :

Prince charmant : Que nenni, voyons, je dirais plutôt un harem de premier choix. Diantre, j'y laisserai bien flâner ma petite…

Alachnÿ : Je sens poindre la connerie Prince. Alors allez-y, nous sommes tout ouïe !

Prince Charmant : Mais enfin, il me semble qu'un peu de retenu, ne vous ferai point défaut magicien. Bon ceci dit, il y a fort longtemps que mes attributs n'ont joués à la fille de l'air. Je me dois de penser à ces marques distinctives ayant construites ma réputation !

Christian : Je suis désolé, mais le personnel de cet établissement est tenu à un professionnalisme sans faille.

Prince Charmant : Comment mon ami, vous n'usez point de votre droit de cuissage ? Me concernant, je fais fort de le mettre en pratique autant se faire que peut. Il faut dire qu'avec mon épouse…

Christian : Oui, effectivement, j'ai eu l'occasion de la croiser à l'auberge de Rose pour Noël.

Prince Charmant : Ah ! Vous me comprenez donc. Entre mâle dominant, nous devons nous la tenir…la main j'entends.

Amélie : Ah, ben c'est t'y qu'tu m'as fait peur !

Orlyänne : Où sont-ils les dominants ? Je n'en vois pas. La seule force de la nature dans cette pièce, c'est moi, c'est ainsi que les choses se passent.

Jack : Toi alors, tu lâches jamais le morceau.

Orlyänne : Cà m'arrive quand j'ai besoin d'un mâle non combatif.

Chaperon Rose : Ouh, je suis toute…

Arakïell : Non, tu n'es pas, non…

Chaperon Rose : Dommage.

Prince Charmant : Entre nous, Monsieur le roi de Seattle…

Thranduil : Il n'y a qu'un seul monarque ici bas et c'est nous !

Mic Mac : Qui çà nous ?

Sa Majesté lui lance un regard sans équivoque :

Olana : Oh, mon roi, mon roi, mon monarque, ma vie, mon âme, mon soleil, ma splendeur…

Arakïell : Euh, c'est tout, n'en aurais-tu pas oublié un peu au passage ?

Olana : Je l'aiiiiimmmeeee !

Arakïell : Ah ! Je me disais aussi…

Thranduil : Petit chaton soyeux qui miaule sous nos caresses friponnes…

Chaperon Rose : Ouh, je suis toute…

Arakïell : Non ! Bon alors, qu'alliez-vous dire Prince ? On vous a coupé la chique.

Prince Charmant : Tant que l'on ne s'attaque pas à mon pistolet.

Alachnÿ : Voilà qui est enlevé mon ami !

Prince Charmant : Je sais, mon talent me dépasse parfois.

Alachnÿ : Comme votre bêtise sûrement, bon alors crachez le morceau que diable !

Gabriel : **Alachnÿ !**

Alachnÿ : **Gabriel !**

Arakïell : Ne commencez pas tous les deux !

Prince Charmant : Je disais donc : comment faites-vous Monsieur Grey, pour provoquer autant d'envie chez ces femelles en chaleur ? Il doit bien y avoir un petit quelque chose, moi-même étant un dominant fort apprécier dans mon royaume…me pose la question.

Tous le regardent :

Prince Charmant : Bon, je reconnais à ma décharge…

Chaperon Rose : Ouh, que j'aime ce mot !

Prince Charmant : Je n'en doute pas charmante enfant perverse. Je reconnais donc à ma décharge que j'ai un peu forcée sur une dénomination fort flatteuse, mais enfin, c'est humain, du moins pour nous les hommes.

Arakïell : Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ?

Prince Charmant : Nous nous devons de parader auprès de la Gent féminine tel un coq de basse-cour.

Mic Mac : Les pieds dans la merde ?

Nous rions de bon cœur Ce lutin n'a pas son pareil pour lancer son pavé dans la mare :

Christian : Un dominant l'est par nature Prince. Un apprentissage peut être suivi mais le caractère de la personne y fait pout beaucoup, les femmes sentent cela.

Chaperon Rose : Oh oui, je le sens bien même.

Amélie : Ben Dame, moi aussi et pourtant j'suis plus une jeunette … mais la marmite est toujours prête à bouillir, foi d'Amélie !

Alachnÿ : Diantre ! Reste à savoir ce qui serait introduit à l'intérieur…

Prince Charmant : Peste du fou fieffé…Quelle rocambole !

Christian : J'aime initier au plaisir !

Les femelles cessent de respirer, les pupilles se dilatent, la sueur s'écoule…naufrage annoncé dans les…hum dix secondes montre en mains :

Opéca : On y va ? Dans votre chambre rouge mon coco ?

Chaperon Rose : Ma brune amie, je suis la première sur la liste, question d'ancienneté.

Opéca : Quelle ancienneté ? Dégage la pouillasse, de toute façon il aime que les brunes !

Amélie : Bah, alors j'm'en va m'sacrifier alors !

Orlyänne : Laissez-moi lui sauter dessus !

Arakïell : Stop ! Je suis l'auteure, c'est moi qui vais escalader la première, non mais !

Les mâles se marrent.

Jack : Vous les nanas, vous n'avez toujours rien compris au film hein ? Il les aura toutes. L'une après l'autre.

Orlyänne : Je veillerai personnellement à ce que ce petit bout pendouillant ne s'aventure pas à faire du mal à quiconque. Ma lame est toujours aiguisée pour réduire un appétit un peu trop féroce. Les femmes ne sont pas des tas de viande !

Christian : Je n'ai jamais affirmé une telle chose.

Arakïell : Ne faites pas attention Christian. Orlyänne a une fâcheuse tendance à trucider tout ce qui est long garni de boules. C'est l'une de ses spécialités !

Orlyänne : Voilà ! Qu'on se le dise !

Alachnÿ : Merdasse, une vraie mante religieuse !

Jack : Les femmes ne marchent pas en amour, elles courent, et rien à faire pour leur comprendre que nous les hommes ne sommes pas toujours disposés à leur passer la bague au doigt et à leur faire des mioches à la pelle. Dès qu'elles sont amoureuses, elles veulent harponner. Bon, nous aussi, mais nous c'est juste se servir de notre harpon quelques heures après on libère la proie !

Arakïell : C'est très réducteur comme pensée çà !

Jack : C'est surtout très juste. Si elles cessaient de vouloir bâtir des châteaux en Espagne pour profiter d'un bon moment, çà irait mieux.

Chaperon Rose : Oui, oui, oui, c'est tout à fait cela. Quand commençons-nous ?

Alachnÿ : Elle a faim !

Luthïen : Elle aura son festin en temps voulu.

Et le pigeon se remet à roucouler…

Jack : Eh Arakïell, ma belette, je dis pas çà par irrespect des femmes hein ?

Arakïell : Des remords ?

Jack : Des remords ? Moi ? Aucun depuis le jour où j'ai trucidé mon vieux d'avoir tant fait souffrir ma mère.

Un ange passe, çà tombe bien nous avons leur supérieur à notre table. Gabriel psalmodie quelques mots rédempteurs pour l'âme torturée du mercenaire dont l'enfance n'a guère été rose. Nous sommes toutes en admiration devant cet être de lumière dont la grandeur n'a d'égale que sa discrétion.

La poudre d'ange fait son effet et la bonne humeur revient très vite :

Jack : Je pourrais jamais faire de mal à une greluche tu m'connais, mais j'suis un dur à cuire et la vie tranquille, c'est pas pour moi, donc les plans sur la comète…

Amélie : On a ben compris mon gars ! Allez vint'en ben par ici qu'je t'claque un bon bisous sur ton front à défaut d'te le claquer ailleurs.

Jack : Ah, et à quel endroit pensais-tu ?

Amélie : Bah, dis-moi pas, la décence pour causer ben, m'interdit d'le dire.

Chaperon Rose : Ouh ! Cela sent l'information classé X , hum ?

Opéca : Oh toi ! Dégage un peu ta tête de ta culotte !

Aliénor : Allons allons ! Un peu de calme les deux poules folles.

Christian : Que diriez-vous de vous rendre dans l'un de mes clubs ?

Arakïell : L'un de vos clubs ?

Je m'émerveille. Cet homme doit posséder la moitié de la ville bennes à ordures comprises. Allez on lève le camp.

Nous parvenons sans encombre devant l'entrée du club et passons par l'entrée VIP. Mic Mac en profite pour montrer un joli majeur bien tendu aux péquenots qui eux, devront attendre le bon vouloir des physionomistes à l'entrée de la boîte. Il ne peut s'empêcher de leur lancer un joyeux :

Mic Mac : Peau d'gland !

Celui-là, incorrigible !

A l'intérieur, c'est Byzance. Quel décorum. Ou sont mes sun glasses ?

Mic Mac : Eh Arakïell, y'a d'la belette à croquer par ici ?

Arakïell : Tiens-toi sage. Ne nous fais pas remarquer !

Mic Mac : Tu m'connais !

Arakïell : Justement !

Mic Mac : Ouais, mais y'a popol qui aimerait bien visiter quelques jardins enchanteurs…

Il sourit et le vice de tous les mâles réunis se retrouve sur ses traits. Eh ben ! Bel héritage génétique !

Mais où….

Ca y est, les mâles se sont mis en mode « _chasse_ ». Peste, ils n'ont pas tardé ceux-là !

Ils tournent comme des bourdons autours des fleurs qui agitent leurs mains…leurs têtes….leurs culs aussi n'hésitons pas à le souligner parce que là, elles font plus que l'agiter. C'est une incitation à la débauche, carrément. J'aperçois une fille une robe ras la moulette, celle-là, il vaut mieux qu'elle ne fasse rien tomber par terre…

Alachnÿ lui parle à l'oreille ? Que cherche-il à…Oh, le cochon, la fille se baisse, le magicien lève un pouce en signe de victoire et tous ses potes se plantent derrière le fondement de la greluche. Elle…oh miséroïdes…elle porte un string, mais un string string quoi, c'est-à-dire ficelle minimum.

Je me pose la question de savoir ce qu'elle retient…a mon humble avis pas grand-chose. Cà et rien…

Les deux hémisphères se présentent devant les mirettes des mâles qui soudain ont un sourire niais sur leurs visages.

Avez-vous remarqué ce genre de sourire idiot qui se plaque sur ces lèvres ? En plus, c'est le même chez tous, pas de jaloux. Aucune variante, rien, nada.

Même rictus, à croire qu'ils se sont donnés le mot ma parole.

Oups, Christian se met à danser…onduler…copuler ? On ne sait plus très bien au juste, avec Chaperon Rose. Luthïen approche à grand pas. Je sens la bonne beigne prête à être envoyer sans retour à l'envoyeur. Elle l'aperçoit et avance vers lui, danse…ondule…copule avec lui ? Curieusement, il cesse toutes représailles envers Mister Bistou…Grey.

Ah, celle-là, elle a tout compris, et pourtant elle n'a pas Free, bon je sais c'était un peu facile…la soirée avançant…

Alachnÿ commence à se trémousser. Il a le rythme le vioque. Amélie, elle, se contente de regarder. A son âge elle ne peut s'aventurer sur cette piste. Trop hasardeux.

Allez, j'envoie valser mon appréhension et je rejoins tout le monde sur la piste. Mic Mac possède la bonne taille. La tête levée vers les étoiles, il admire pas mal de lunes ce soir. Je ne savais pas qu'il en avait autant dans notre système solaire.

La soirée se déroule au poil de…à la perfection quoi. Tous s'échauffent, suent, les mains se baladent là où elles n'auraient pas lieu d'être d'ailleurs, mais bon, on est à Seattle.

Je vais m'assoir sur une banquette et Mister Grey vient me tenir compagnie. Ses prunelles sont deux joyaux incandescents qui brillent dans la nuit profonde et…

Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ? Instant poésie. Je le contemple sans me lasser. Cette nuit je veux m'éblouir de sa beauté et tant pis pour le réveil brutal demain.

Je remercie humblement, gentiment, poliment…tous les mots de la terre finissant par un _ent_ , n'y suffirait pas, aussi je prends son visage à deux mains, le rapproche du mien et lui colle un de ces patins…

Et là, contre toute attente, il se met à rire. Sympa !

M'en fiche, j'ai goûté aux lèvres de Mister Seattle et je me promets de ne plus me laver le visage pendant…une durée de temps indéterminé. Allez, je retourne danser et rejoins ma troupe de trompe la mort.

 _Ensemble, nous danserons jusqu'au bout de la nuit et nous nous promettons de toujours être là les uns pour les autres, de ne jamais rien changer dans nos caractères, de ne jamais laisser un électron libre briser cette chaîne qui nous lie dans un monde où l'Amitié est un mot qui a encore du sens, de la profondeur et un bel avenir devant lui…._


End file.
